


Elusive Prey

by Savageseraph



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Flirting, M/M, Orlais (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: Val Royeaux’s royal ballroom sparkled with delights for the discerning eye.  Drabble for classics_lover.
Relationships: Dorian Pavus/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	Elusive Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



Val Royeaux’s royal ballroom sparkled with delights for the discerning eye. Dorian prowled the balcony that circled the dancefloor admiring the feral grace of a gentlemen in forest green, the tight pants of another whose hand grazed Dorian’s thigh when they passed, and the wicked smile of a lord in russet velvet who raised a glass in invitation. Each pleasure paled whenever Dorian’s gaze returned to the man drowning in unwanted attention from Orlesian ladies and lords. What Cullen failed to realize was elusive prey is deliciously tempting to hunt.

 _That one._ Dorian wet his lips. _I want that one._


End file.
